


The Sun Has Fallen

by min2Moon



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Proofread, Seodo in their 30s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/min2Moon/pseuds/min2Moon
Summary: They were supposed to celebrate their anniversary together but little did Seoho knew, Geonhak had planned for something bigger.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	The Sun Has Fallen

“Yeah?”

“You’ll be late again?”

“It’s fine”

“I’ll go ahead to the gym while waiting for you”

“Okay bye.”

Seoho sighed after he hung up on the phone. He looked at the dinner he cooked for them both, he ate some of it before putting it away in the fridge to eat it some other days. He packed up some stuff before heading out to the gym. The gym is quite empty since an hour away from closing time. He greeted some of the employees working there and did his usual routine.

Someone tapped on his shoulder, which caused him to jump a little bit. He pulled one of his earphones and the person told him the gym was closing. He thanked him and went to packed his stuff and go home. He thought he would just shower back in their home.

As he walked back to their shared home, he thought how the time had pass. From high school classmates to roommates in college to their 20s together, where Geonhak finally had the courage to confess to him which was hard since Seoho used to be dense as a rock. They changed a lot for the past 10 yrs together for better or for worse.

He huffed in annoyance thinking how could the younger had forgotten their 10th year anniversary together. They decided back then that it would be useless to get married since nothing would change. There is no meaning to it since it is just a piece of paper saying they are together legally. But sometimes he wished they did, something about marriage and the sense of stability comes with it still excites him every now and then.

He unlocked the door and realized the whole apartment is dark. “He hasn’t come home yet?” he muttered to himself.

He closer the door and take of his shoes. As he went to switch on the living room lights. He felt arms surrounding his shoulders and a deep voice muttered “surprise” in the back of his neck. He elbowed the person’s stomach instinctively.

“Aww what was that for?!” Geonhak whined.

“You asshole!” Seoho shouted which cause the other to laughed in response.

The younger sat on the sofa and he sees that the other had changed to his pajamas. “When did you arrived home?”

“Not long ago.”

“Yeah right..”

“Ah! Before you go to take a shower, i have something to tell you.”

“What is it?” Seoho shouted from their room to find any clean towel.

“Come here first!”

Seoho walked out from their room to the living room annoyed. “What is it?”

“Let’s go on a vacation!”

“Eh?”

“What do you mean ‘eh?’”

“That’s so random.”

“I know. I took a week off for this.. come on.”

“Youngjo let you?”

“I asked him for a favour.”

Seoho just hummed and asked, “when we are going.”

Geonhak smiled ear to ear and said, “in two days.”

Geonhak can be weirdly romantic from time to time. He should’ve been ready for this after ten years but this guy is hard to predict. The beach is strangely empty in Hawaii. It’s just the two of them with no one in sight for miles. They both are sitting in the sand with a blanket under them.

They both ate the food that they packed and bought for their late picnic while talking about their work life and crack of few of lame jokes every now and then. This felt nice. It felt so long that both of them are talking, not just in short sentences. 

Seoho rest on his arm with his legs straightened just a few centimetres away from the end of the blanket while Geonhak is lying down resting on his right elbow as they both watched the sun sets. As the last of the sun has engulf into the ocean, the sky is dimly lit with the remaining of the sun rays with pink and purples painted all over it.

“Seoho-hyung.” 

Seoho mentally frowned since this period of time is his favourite moment. “Sure let’s pack-“ he stopped mid sentence because he saw Geonhak in his one knee holding a box ring opened showing a beautiful yet simple ring in it.

“I know we both agreed not to get married. But I thought long and hard about this. I see no one else in the future except you, Lee Seoho. We’re in our 30s now and there is nothing more I want than just to be with you till the end of our days. So will you marry me?”

Geonhak waited a few seconds to hear no response so he looked at the older’s face to see him holding back his tears with one hand covering his mouth.

“So-“

Before Geonhak could finished his sentence, he moved to wrapped his arm around his neck as he let the tears dropped to his cheeks. He heard a shaky sigh of relief before the younger gently unwrapped his arm to see his face. He gently held his face and wiped off the tears with his thumb.

Seoho just nodded in response, afraid that if he speaks the tears will flow down uncontrollably. He looked at the younger’s eyes is filled with tears and he let out a deep chuckled.

He let out his hand and he playfully slapped it in response.

“Ya hyung!”

Seoho just laughed in response and put his hand on top of his. The younger put on the ring on his ring finger. The ring itself is quite simple that it has no gems in it, just a plain gold white ring with an engrave G+S inside it.

They are back in their home, with Geonhak chasing around Seoho in the living room. “YA HOW COULD I SHOW UP TO YOUR PARENTS WITH THIS?!” Geonhak shouted, pointing a red spot on his neck.

“THAT’S WHAT YOU GET FOR MAKING ME HARD TO WALK AND STILL DRAGGED ME OUT OF BED ANYWAY BACK IN HAWAII!”

“THE TICKETS ARE EXPENSIVE! WE’RE NOT SPENDING ON WHOLE DAY IN THE HOTEL ONLY!”

Seoho just stucked his tongue out and thankfully no one noticed or just flat out ignored the mark during dinner. Well except for Seoho’s sister, since she gave Seoho looks over the table.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happened when you watched the quite sunrise and listen to ONEUS - In My Arms, you get inspirations.. Hope you guys liked it. It is lowkey rushed (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
